Jealous?
by GLyNchaN
Summary: Oneshot: Mikan suddenly wants to go to Central Town to buy some candy and asks Natsume to join her. Then he suddenly ditches her for some other girl... Mikan gets upset.. NXM fluff.. R&R!


Well, this is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic.. I've been hooked to this for the past few months.. I hope I do well, so Mikan gets jealous? Just read on to find out! Have fun reading :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy. (seriously, everyone knows that already)

Well, I just updated it a bit coz I missed a few details... Thanks matsukanishi09 for reminding me... There are certainly some loopholes so I took the courtesy of filling it in... Sorry about this...

Oh yeah! Thanks for those who took time to review my work!

Namely:

yan.mango

matsukanishi09

animelover135

maplecat

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**ONESHOT**

**JEALOUS?**

by GlyNchaN

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'What the hell? Why am I getting all riled up over that idiot?!' Mikan thought to herself as she ran towards her room. 'Stupid Liar. And I thought it was too good to be true.'

She decided to take a bath to forget the events that took place a few minutes ago. 'I have to forget about it. Whatever he does is beyond me.' She let out a deep sigh. 'And… it's not like I have a say in the matter.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Classes were now over and everyone was chatting with their classmates. Mikan glanced at her watch to see that it was still early for them to take a trip to Central Town. As usual, she was having her daily cravings for her favorite candy treat, Howalon.

"Hotaru!" She called out to her bestfriend. "Its still early! Do you want to come with me to Central Town? I had a sudden craving for Howalon." Mikan used her ultra cute smile to convince Hotaru to join her.

"No." Hotaru said flatly.

"EEhh?? C'mon!"

"I have no time for that." She looked at her coldly and added, "Anyway, I still have to work on my inventions." Hotaru walked away ignoring the devastated Mikan.

"Nooooooo!!" Mikan cried noisily. She was making such a racket that it wasn't right for a 15 year old to do so. Since when do girls at that age throw a tantrum?

She had no choice but to ask her other classmates but to no avail, she couldn't find anyone to join her in Central town. It seemed that everyone else was busy with things to do. Be it school work or personal stuff, no one had time to give for the poor pig-tailed girl. Then again, there was still one more person she didn't ask, a certain raven-haired boy.

"Umm… Natsume?" Mikan asked nervously. She hesitated to ask him out. She knew he might just refuse and toss in a few insults at her.

"What is it, polkadots?" He replied without taking his eyes off the manga he was reading. They were now teenagers and he still doesn't get tired of calling her "polkadots".

"Well, no one wants to come and join me to Central town…"

"And you want me to come with you?"

She blushed but Natsume barely noticed. "Yeah." She answered softly but loud enough for him to hear it.

Natsume looks at her as he puts away his manga. "It can't be helped, can it?" He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh. Sorry for bothering you…" She said sheepishly and felt sad that no one wants to come with her. She grabbed her bag and turned towards the exit. There she saw Natsume leaning on the door and staring at her intensely.

"What's taking you so long, slowpoke?" He shrugged. "Just tell me if you don't plan to leave so you're not wasting my time." He said arrongantly.

Mikan was surprised by Natsume's sudden kindness. Her face started to lit up and a smile formed on her face. "Sorry. Let's go then!" She answered cheerfully.

The two walked side by side towards the bus. Mikan was certainly happy that they were going. Natsume on the other hand doesn't show any sign of emotions.

"I can't wait to buy some Howalons! How about you, Natsume?" She asked happily. She kept glancing at Natsume and waiting for his response.

"You're so loud." He smirked. "What's with Howalons anyway? Its not that tasty."

"It's like the best candy in the world!"

"Whatever. Let's buy some already so you can stop yapping."

'It's great that Natsume's being nice to me once in a while.' Mikan thought. She glanced at Natsume's side and blushed a bit. "I'm really happy that you took the time to join me buy some candy." She told her. Her smile grew bigger as they approached the bus. Everything was fine until a girl called out from behind, calling out to Natsume.

"Natsume!" She shouted as she ran towards them. Natsume stopped his tracks and turned to look at the girl who ran up to him. "Where are you going?" She asked him sweetly but he just remained silent.

"Did you forget that we have plans?" The girl smiled and glanced at Mikan who was waiting for him.

'Who is this? How come…? Plans?' Thoughts began to fill Mikan's head. The girl was very pretty, having long blonde hair and blue eyes. Mikan hasn't seen her from school so she started to wonder where she came from. She tugged Natsume's shirt and looked at him. "Na… Natsume?"

"I forgot. Let's go then." He didn't even face her. He walked towards the blonde girl and they started to mumble something to each other. The blonde girl began to embrace Natsume's arm. This made Mikan's heart ache.

"Baka." Mikan murmured softly and she ran to the dormitory.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

END OF FLASHBACK

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Take your hands off me. It makes me sick." Natsume snapped at the blonde girl who was clinging on to him.

"Awww… is that anyway to treat a friend?" The girl was undeniably flirting with him. "Anyway, hurry up or else Persona will get mad."

"I don't have friends. Just shut up."

"Hmm? Really now." She was playing with him. "Are you sure? How about that pig-tailed girl? It seemed like you were getting a bit intimate there a while ago." She put on a sly smile.

He just shrugged and ignored her. They kept walking until they reached a mansion and went inside.

Natsume sighed. 'Another mission. Damn. I'd rather be with Mikan right now in Central Town.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'In the end, I didn't get to buy Howalons.' Mikan thought to herself. She finished taking a bath. She was all dressed up and was now combing her hair. She noticed how long her hair has become. It's been years since she had this kind of hairstyle. "Maybe I should just let it down."

She looked at herself in the mirror, without pig-tails.

'Hmm… I look older like this.' She told herself. Then she suddenly remembers the blonde girl with Natsume. "He should've told me that he had a girlfriend so I didn't have to bother him." She felt her blood boil. "Well, it's not like I'm jealous or anything," still denying her feelings, "I just don't want to bother anyone…" She fell silent. "Stupid Natsume. Getting me all excited then suddenly leaving me behind. And on top of that, he was rude enough not to say anything to me." She let out a sigh and faced the mirror as she combed her hair with her hand.

"I think I'll just let it down. I need a change anyway." She smiled to herself and grabbed a jacket. She decided to grab a bite in the kitchen. She wasn't able to eat any dinner since she was too busy sulking in her room.

It was already late at night. Her stomach kept growling. Downstairs, she took out a milk carton from the refrigerator. She sighed once again. 'How come I always think about that idiot?' She took a glass and poured the milk. Usually hot milk was for making people sleep, she had hers cold. She didn't feel like sleeping yet. Her mind was still filled with so many things. Things that she wanted to ask Natsume.

She walked to the window to look at the moon. It was a full moon that made it bright outside. The light made her see the two figures that were approaching the dormitory.

"Huh?" The two figures looked familiar. It was Natsume and that girl. "Natsume?" She felt a sting in her chest. "I wonder why I'm feeling like this all of a sudden."

A tear trickled on her cheek. She was surprised by the body's sudden reaction. "What the? How come I…" She quickly grabbed the glass and turned off the lights.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey. You didn't have to walk me back. Your face annoys the hell outta me." Natsume snapped at the blonde colleague. She just snickered.

"Seriously, you're fun to mess with. You know that Persona will be devastated if something were to happen to his cute cuddly blackcat." She laughed at the sight of him. "I really don't know what they see in you."

"Leave me alone."

"Hmmm… you really are anti-social, but what the hell? I don't give a damn anyway." They walked towards the back door of the dormitory. The lights inside the kitchen suddenly went out. The girl noticed this and smirked. "Well, well… looks like there's someone waiting for you." She told Natsume but he didn't bother to look at her.

"Shut up. You're so noisy." He snapped.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave now." She glanced at him and ran her fingers through her hair. "Just stay alert for upcoming missions." With that, she began to walk away and headed out to the dark night.

Natsume just stared at the door. He felt that someone was still inside.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tears fell from her eyes as she stood in the dark. She wanted to return to her room, avoiding him at all costs. Her heart was aching at the idea of Natsume spending that much time with another girl. It was already late at night. "I don't want Natsume to see me like this."

"See you like what?" A voice asked. It looked like Natsume entered through the kitchen door. "Why'd you turn off the lights?"

She didn't speak. A tear fell down her cheeks again. 'Good thing the light is turned off. I have to get upstairs, fast.' She thought. As quiet as possible, she began to walk away and up the stairs.

"You haven't answered my question." He suddenly grabbed her hand stopping her from going anywhere. "It's late. How come you're still up?"

She remained silent. She tried so hard not to cry, and she didn't want him to find out.

"Hey." He pulled her arm. She let out a soft whimper, but Natsume was able to hear it. He felt alarmed. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She cried harder. Now that he knew she was crying, she didn't bother hiding it anymore. Natsume fell silent and hugged her tightly. She didn't care anymore about the Howalon or the blonde girl. She just wanted to let everything off her chest and Natsume kept quiet and continued hugging her in the dark.

"This is nothing. Just forget that this happened." She finally spoke but her voice was still shaky from crying. She felt a hand gently wiped her tears. Her eyes were now fixated on Natsume's.

"How can I forget about this, you idiot?" He added. "You're uglier when you cry."

"Shut up. I'm crying here and you don't even get tired of insulting me." She leaned her head on his chest. Her eyes felt hot from all the crying.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in an unusually concerned tone. When he talks to her, he usually uses his cold and arrogant voice. This time, it was soft and calm.

"Yeah." She answered honestly. "Coz you said we'd go to Central town together. Then all of a sudden some girl comes along and you leave without saying anything to me." She remembered how mad she was and pushed him away. "Coz you're such a rude arrogant idiot who left me behind just when I though you were being nice to me!" Her voice started to get louder. "You should've told me that you had to do something than just leaving without saying a word." More tears fell from her eyes. "You could've told me nicely! I would've understood!"

"Is that it? I know you're not that shallow. I always leave without saying a thing. It's something else. What is it?" He knew she wasn't completely telling the truth. Something bothered her and he wanted to know what it really was.

"What do you mean?! I just told you!" She cried out. Her hands were trembling. She didn't know if it was from crying or the fact that she's really angry right now.

Natsume just stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Just leave me alone!" Natsume held her arm tightly so that she wouldn't leave. "I was jealous, okay?! I was jealous coz it seemed like you liked that girl. You made plans, and… and… and she was clinging on to you… and…" her voice started to stutter and she was suddenly out of words. Natsume let out a huge sigh.

"She's not my girlfriend, nor is she someone I like. She just called me 'coz the teachers were looking for me." He told her bluntly. "She's just a clingy, annoying upperclassman. She was told to walk me back since it was already late."

Surprised, Mikan started to laugh nervously. "So I guess I just made a fool of myself today." She added. "You can make fun of me now." She felt her cheeks burn up.

"No, I won't. No matter how stupid it you are, I won't."

"Well, you're kinda doing it right now."

"Am I?" He hugged her gently again, stroking her hair. Mikan felt calm in his arms. "So, you were jealous?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"Yeah. How come you're jealous?" His lips curved to an evil grin.

"Isn't it obvious?" She was starting to get annoyed by all his questions.

"No. Tell me."

She gave up. "Its because I… I love you…" She said hesitantly. Her eyes met his and saw him smiling. It was rare for her to see him smile so freely. His head moved closer and his lips landed on hers. It was a soft kiss, a gentle one. It sent tingles all over her body. Her heart was beating faster as his hand stroked her cheek. He slowly pulled away and smiled at her again.

"I love you too, Mikan." He said gently as he pulled her in for another kiss.

That night, the moon shined brightly than ever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**END**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So? How was it now? Send me a review.. thanks:D


End file.
